Island
by BatDiet
Summary: This just an male reader x kaiju
1. Introduction

The sun was bright and shining down towards the sandy beaches of island where it is luscious forests also there's two mountains on the island and some hills on the island but there's some parts of ship as well there's person was unconscious wearing long pants with jacket while the person have some on the face and has certainly appearance of someone then the person slowly wakes up and as he felt the smooth of sand against his face .The person begins to get himself up by using arms and he felt the pain of being swept off by strong wind current of an storm while the person is you and as you wonder how get to this island then slowly remembering what happened and you said "where I am?".As you some parts of your ship and an memory brought into your head ,as you were just fishing near the Bermuda Triangle also checking the marine life down there and another memory stuck into your of there was nasty storm coming from no where then you were trying drive your ship to get away from the storm but it's seems the storm was pulling your ship to Bermuda Triangle and you keep on pushing against the storm's winds was sucking you into an large cyclone was forming behind your ship ."Sh*t "You said as you realize the cyclone was hurricane and you pushed your ship's engine to it's limits but eventually burning it out and you embrace of impact as the hurricane grab your ship then begins spin to your ship like an it was a carousel and tearing your ships by the turbulence being in of cyclone also you black out by how much g-force implying onto you and trying held on piece of ship .Once that memory ended in your head ,you don't know how you survive in a hurricane but you didn't know that once hurricane sends you somewhere into Bermuda Triangle which some of theories about it might come true that it makes you vanishing somewhere and there was large creature spotted you almost drowning so it's bring you to land then right you goes the wreckage of your ship and you said "where it is ".You were finding an your medic kit and your harpoon because you may want to use the harpoon to hunt maybe any small or medium size creatures living this island you are stranded plus, the medic kit can will certainly help if you receive any cuts or bruises then after few minutes you only found the medic kit and not harpoon at all as you heard loud noise to look as saw large long serpent back also you barely see the head because it was far away from you and quickly goes into the waters . "that's new to see "You said as you wonder what is that creature was but get rid of that thought because you need first build possible shelter and fire because the sun will come down soon ,firstly you drag some small parts of your ship as tried to make shelter out of parts of your ship then you goes get some branches to make fire and maybe get some more supplies from the wreckage to but that interrupt by the ground was shaking as you look around where shaking from as the ground stop shaking after few minutes while you don't know that the ground was shaking from an gigantic humanoid monster just was coming back from destroying some cities and she take an little bit rest from taking some hits from heavy damage.As you quickly go back on looking some supplies from supplies to find a axe and you goes started making that fire by some cutting some smaller trees branches but first time you failed and you go do second time to see an small orange reddish flame begin then you quickly add little bit more branches to the small flames and slightly give it oxygen while the sun was going down and you find some fruits near by your shelter while you bring some fruits in your shelter and storage them into an mini fridge you found from the wreckage .You goes to take sleep from all that work of carrying and building your shelter then as you didn't know that your fire smoke cloud got notice by gigantic humanoid monster that had reptilian tail with rows of spines and long dark hair also wearing an dress and it seems humanoid is an woman while an gigantic humanoid with red skin as it it covered by some black spots and red reptilian eyes ,it seem this humanoid was is coming from the ocean to land ."What you looking at Gojira ?"Red skin humanoid asked as gojira looked at humanoid and she answered "well an human Titano and not like out other four small friends."Oh really ,let me see"Titanosaurus says as she has blond hair and she walked towards gojira while her foot steps were shaking the ground but doesn't wake you up and once she got near your shelter then she can't find you because you were in your shelter and Gojira says "I advise you not wake this human up "."Alright I won't and do you know where this human comes from and do know what to do with him ?"Titanosaurus asked and Gojira answered "I probably guess is from wreckage I saw on island's breach and maybe move this human off this island "."But you have deal with this human waking up and freaking out"Titanosaurus says as she has smug grin on her face and Gorija then thinks and she replied "yes you right about that or I can just simple kill this human as why you are grinning "."Well because I am curious about this human and you know our smaller friends will probably wanna know why you use your atomic breath this little area "Titanosaurus said and Gojira frowns little bit then she says "yeah it's frustrating I cannot simply get of this this human and I know it's this human cannot be prevented meeting our smaller friends ". "Yes indeed but we should watch him and tell others about him before some them do something with him "Titanosaurus replied as Gorija and her goes walk away from your while they were walking towards somewhere in island and part of island you don't know that is there was very small village consisted three handmade huts also some small buildings for certain things and during that night Gojira also Titanosaurus were discussing with other gigantic humanoid monsters that inhabited the island you were ship wreckage .And when the sun rising slowly up from the ocean as it's light penetrate small holes of your shelter making you wake up but when you wake up as your stomach growls and making you regret not eating anything yesterday then you open the mini fridge to see the fruits didn't rotten some how and you takes an bite of the unknown food when you take bite of the yellowish fruit it taste little bit sour .And the ground begins to shake as your shelter shakes to but didn't fall apart because how you built it and you take another bite then take peek out of your shelter to see nothing and you were thinking maybe this island have some frequency of earthquakes while you notice your fire died out during last night and you has your axe near you then you heard voice said "So this where the human is ".The voice sounds slightly rough and feminine as it booms out everywhere but which cause you stopped you chewing one piece of yellowish fruit and you heard another voice replied "indeed and no Otacji do not play games with him "."Aww why ?and it's certain slightly best way to learn more about the human "Third other voice said as both of voices booms and sounded much differently while you were slightly freaking out and you slowly move your hand towards the axe just incase something bad happened .

Hope you like the chapter


	2. Chapter1:

The sun was bright and shining down towards the sandy beaches of island where it is luscious forests also there's two mountains on the island and some hills on the island but there's some parts of ship as well there's person was unconscious wearing long pants with jacket while the person have some on the face and has certainly appearance of someone then the person slowly wakes up and as he felt the smooth of sand against his face .The person begins to get himself up by using arms and he felt the pain of being swept off by strong wind current of an storm while the person is you and as you wonder how get to this island then slowly remembering what happened and you said "where I am?".As you some parts of your ship and an memory brought into your head ,as you were just fishing near the Bermuda Triangle also checking the marine life down there and another memory stuck into your of there was nasty storm coming from no where then you were trying drive your ship to get away from the storm but it's seems the storm was pulling your ship to Bermuda Triangle and you keep on pushing against the storm's winds was sucking you into an large cyclone was forming behind your ship ."Sh*t "You said as you realize the cyclone was hurricane and you pushed your ship's engine to it's limits but eventually burning it out and you embrace of impact as the hurricane grab your ship then begins spin to your ship like an it was a carousel and tearing your ships by the turbulence being in of cyclone also you black out by how much g-force implying onto you and trying held on piece of ship .Once that memory ended in your head ,you don't know how you survive in a hurricane but you didn't know that once hurricane sends you somewhere into Bermuda Triangle which some of theories about it might come true that it makes you vanishing somewhere and there was large creature spotted you almost drowning so it's bring you to land then right you goes the wreckage of your ship and you said "where it is ".You were finding an your medic kit and your harpoon because you may want to use the harpoon to hunt maybe any small or medium size creatures living this island you are stranded plus, the medic kit can will certainly help if you receive any cuts or bruises then after few minutes you only found the medic kit and not harpoon at all as you heard loud noise to look as saw large long serpent back also you barely see the head because it was far away from you and quickly goes into the waters . "that's new to see "You said as you wonder what is that creature was but get rid of that thought because you need first build possible shelter and fire because the sun will come down soon ,firstly you drag some small parts of your ship as tried to make shelter out of parts of your ship then you goes get some branches to make fire and maybe get some more supplies from the wreckage to but that interrupt by the ground was shaking as you look around where shaking from as the ground stop shaking after few minutes while you don't know that the ground was shaking from an gigantic humanoid monster just was coming back from destroying some cities and she take an little bit rest from taking some hits from heavy damage.As you quickly go back on looking some supplies from supplies to find a axe and you goes started making that fire by some cutting some smaller trees branches but first time you failed and you go do second time to see an small orange reddish flame begin then you quickly add little bit more branches to the small flames and slightly give it oxygen while the sun was going down and you find some fruits near by your shelter while you bring some fruits in your shelter and storage them into an mini fridge you found from the wreckage .You goes to take sleep from all that work of carrying and building your shelter then as you didn't know that your fire smoke cloud got notice by gigantic humanoid monster that had reptilian tail with rows of spines and long dark hair also wearing an dress and it seems humanoid is an woman while an gigantic humanoid with red skin as it it covered by some black spots and red reptilian eyes ,it seem this humanoid was is coming from the ocean to land ."What you looking at Gojira ?"Red skin humanoid asked as gojira looked at humanoid and she answered "well an human Titano and not like out other four small friends."Oh really ,let me see"Titanosaurus says as she has blond hair and she walked towards gojira while her foot steps were shaking the ground but doesn't wake you up and once she got near your shelter then she can't find you because you were in your shelter and Gojira says "I advise you not wake this human up "."Alright I won't and do you know where this human comes from and do know what to do with him ?"Titanosaurus asked and Gojira answered "I probably guess is from wreckage I saw on island's breach and maybe move this human off this island "."But you have deal with this human waking up and freaking out"Titanosaurus says as she has smug grin on her face and Gorija then thinks and she replied "yes you right about that or I can just simple kill this human as why you are grinning "."Well because I am curious about this human and you know our smaller friends will probably wanna know why you use your atomic breath this little area "Titanosaurus said and Gojira frowns little bit then she says "yeah it's frustrating I cannot simply get of this this human and I know it's this human cannot be prevented meeting our smaller friends ". "Yes indeed but we should watch him and tell others about him before some them do something with him "Titanosaurus replied as Gorija and her goes walk away from your while they were walking towards somewhere in island and part of island you don't know that is there was very small village consisted three handmade huts also some small buildings for certain things and during that night Gojira also Titanosaurus were discussing with other gigantic humanoid monsters that inhabited the island you were ship wreckage .And when the sun rising slowly up from the ocean as it's light penetrate small holes of your shelter making you wake up but when you wake up as your stomach growls and making you regret not eating anything yesterday then you open the mini fridge to see the fruits didn't rotten some how and you takes an bite of the unknown food when you take bite of the yellowish fruit it taste little bit sour .And the ground begins to shake as your shelter shakes to but didn't fall apart because how you built it and you take another bite then take peek out of your shelter to see nothing and you were thinking maybe this island have some frequency of earthquakes while you notice your fire died out during last night and you has your axe near you then you heard voice said "So this where the human is ".The voice sounds slightly rough and feminine as it booms out everywhere but which cause you stopped you chewing one piece of yellowish fruit and you heard another voice replied "indeed and no Otacji do not play games with him "."Aww why ?and it's certain slightly best way to learn more about the human "Third other voice said as both of voices booms and sounded much differently while you were slightly freaking out and you slowly move your hand towards the axe just incase something bad happened .

Hope you like the chapter


End file.
